Him
by Cora Felix
Summary: Cada segundo que Aro passava pensando em qual decisão tomaria, era um segundo de tortura para mim. Porque a cada segundo, eu desejava que ele apertasse mais o meu pescoço.


**Título: **Him

**Shipper: **Demetri e Alice

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Stephenie Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Demetri seguraria _meu _pescoço.

* * *

><p><strong>Him<strong>

No momento em que eu atravessei a grande porta de mogno escuro, eu percebi que estava caminhando para a morte. A sala em que Aro estava nos esperando era clara demais, e contrastava com todo o caminho que nós havíamos percorrido até ela.

Ele nos esperava calmamente, os braços estavam abertos como se ele fosse nos abraçar, como se ele fosse um amigo antigo da família. Como se ele fosse nos deixar vivos naquele dia.

Eu engoli em seco quando o vampiro juntou as mãos, seu rosto sempre sereno se moldou em um sorriso doentio quando os olhos vermelhos sangue pousaram em Bella. A postura que Edward sustentava era a postura de um homem cansado, e sem esperanças. Bella não entendia muito o que se passava. Mesmo que Edward tivesse explicado a existência dos Volturi, para ela, a situação em que estávamos não era tão grave.

Ela não entendia o poder que os Volturi tinham sobre os imortais, e como eles gerenciavam esse poder.

- Que surpresa mais agradável! Bella está viva, no fim de tudo!

A voz suave de Aro chegou aos meus poderosos ouvidos e eu tive que fazer um esforço para não revirar os olhos em descrença, em vez disso, foquei-os em um ponto fixo do chão de mármore branco.

- Isso não é maravilhoso? Eu amo finais felizes.

_Ele poderia nos dar um final feliz, então?_

Pensei sem conseguir me conter, e depois me lembrei de que estava cercada de vampiros com os dons mais diversificados possíveis. Edward me olhou, repreendendo-me mentalmente no mesmo momento que Aro pegava sua mão.

O momento em seguida foi tenso. Os olhos de Aro pararam em um ponto fixo, e eu sabia que o vampiro Volturi estava repassando todos os fatos da vida de Edward, focando-se principalmente em Bella. Edward engoliu em seco quando Aro voltou a sorrir.

- Ah... _La Tua Cantante._

Bella olhou para mim rapidamente. Eu sabia do seu conhecimento nesse assunto. Edward nunca havia escondido tal fato dela, e mesmo que meu irmão tivesse contado gentilmente isso a ela, as palavras saindo da boca de Aro pareciam muito mais assustadoras.

- Como consegue ficar tão perto dela?

Aro perguntou a Edward. Eu podia sentir a sede que ele estava sentindo apenas em pensar como o sangue de Bella era tão apetitoso para meu irmão. Mas infelizmente minhas mãos estavam atadas em relação a isso.

- Não é sem dificuldade.

_Resposta errada._

Pensei sem conseguir me conter. Aro não tolerava respostas petulantes, e mesmo que ele estivesse desejando o dom de Edward há muito tempo, meu irmão não seria uma exceção à regra. Felizmente, Aro estava de bom humor.

- Sim, eu percebo.

* * *

><p>Os olhos vermelhos de Jane estavam intensamente focados em Bella, e a vampira parecia ter prazer apenas em pensar que causaria dor em alguém. Os segundos pareciam passar lentamente, todos estavam na expectativa, esperando que o corpo de Bella caísse a qualquer momento e ela começasse a gritar em agonia.<p>

Mas isso não aconteceu.

O rosto infantil de Jane ficou terrivelmente sério, e ela parecia mais letal e perigosa com aquela fisionomia do que sorrindo diabolicamente. A risada de Aro me tirou dos meus devaneios, e eu caí na realidade novamente.

- Fascinante!

Edward estava ofegante, eu podia sentir seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, como se o vampiro precisasse respirar, e precisasse de oxigênio para fazer seu corpo voltar ao normal.

- Então... o que faremos com você?

Aro perguntou enquanto juntava as mãos. Parecia uma pessoa decidindo o roteiro das férias de verão, e não um vampiro decidindo se manteria uma garota humana viva.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Aro.

Marcus condenou Bella com apenas aquelas palavras. Mesmo que eu não possuísse coração, eu o senti dando um salto quando escutei o vampiro alertando o irmão, indiretamente. Aro suspirou, como se fosse se livrar de um brinquedo que gostava muito. Sua cabeça se curvou minimamente e ele proferiu a única palavra que eu temia.

- Felix.

Era uma ordem, e isso era mais que claro, tanto para mim quanto para Edward. Meu irmão foi o primeiro a reagir, ele correu o mais rápido que conseguiu até encontrar Felix, que já estava suficientemente perto de Bella para matá-la. Os corpos dos vampiros se chocaram e o barulho foi ensurdecedor. Felix era muito maior que Edward, e muito mais forte. No momento que eu vi meu irmão sendo arremessado para o chão, eu percebi que era a hora de reagir.

Corri em seu auxílio, mas antes de chegar ao meu objetivo, senti uma mão forte e determinada envolver o meu pescoço. O vampiro me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e me apertou fortemente, imobilizando-me. Era inútil. Eu nunca conseguiria sair dali.

A batalha entre Felix e Edward acontecia na minha frente, e eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser observar meu irmão ser machucado por um vampiro doente. A raiva e o desespero começaram a tomar conta do meu corpo e eu tentei sair do aperto do vampiro que me segurava, puxando o seu braço. A mão masculina envolveu com mais força meu pescoço e eu respirei fundo inutilmente, sentindo um leve aroma de canela. Era um aviso. Um aviso para que eu não tentasse nada. Ele riu fracamente, divertindo-se com minha situação.

Juntei os resquícios de força e coragem que eu tinha para tentar combatê-lo. Foi quando eu senti.

Minha mente se desprendeu do meu corpo e a sala em que eu estava começou a ficar embaçada, deixando todos os presentes parecendo apenas um borrão, enquanto outra imagem inundava minha visão.

Era a mesma mão que estava me segurando segundos atrás, o mesmo toque nervoso, o mesmo aperto masculino. O cheiro de canela estava presente. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu em todo o momento, não foi o modo como a mão me envolvia, mas como meu corpo reagia a isso.

Eu estava ofegante, não devido ao medo, mas devido à expectativa. Os olhos vermelhos estavam focados nos meus seios, que subiam e desciam rapidamente de acordo com a respiração descompassada. O que me chamou a atenção foi quando eu constatei que eles estavam descobertos.

O lugar havia mudado também. Em vez da sala branca e grandiosa, eu me encontrava em uma floresta de árvores com troncos largos e poucos espaçados. A mata era densa, e mesmo que meus olhos fossem poderosos, eu só conseguia enxergar o rosto dele à minha frente.

Os olhos carmins me olhavam com fome, enquanto a mão apertava cada vez mais o meu pescoço. Os dentes perfeitos e brancos apareceram quando ele sorriu maliciosamente, prendendo-me em uma árvore com seu corpo forte. Eu arfei.

- Sentiu minha falta?

Não tive tempo de responder, meus lábios foram esmagados por lábios carnudos e famintos. A língua de sabor adocicado invadiu minha boca sem restrições, travando uma batalha luxuriosa com a minha, enquanto a outra mão desocupada descia pela minha cintura.

Eu não sentia nada além dele, eu só conseguia pensar nele, e ser conduzida por ele. O manto havia sido jogado nos seus pés, revelando a roupa escura que ele usava. O colar com o símbolo dos Volturi brilhava em seu peito, lembrando-me perigosamente de quem ele era, e o que poderia fazer comigo.

Mas eu não estava dando muita importância a isso. Eu queria sentir sua força de outro modo, a experiência de um vampiro completo me excitava de uma forma que eu nunca imaginaria que excitaria.

Minhas mãos pequenas subiram pelo seu peito forte, os dedos ágeis e rápidos começaram a desabotoar cada botão presente na camisa social preta. O físico foi revelado para mim. Pálido, torneado e forte. Força que ele me mostrou, segurando minhas pernas e colocando-as em torno dele.

A saia que eu usava deslizou facilmente para cima, deixando-me apenas com minha roupa íntima, no momento já arruinada por causa da lubrificação. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu novamente ao sentir o cheiro da minha excitação e constatar que eu estava pronta para ele.

Ele retirou sua calça rapidamente, e com um movimento forte no quadril me penetrou, preenchendo-me completamente. O rosnado que saiu da minha garganta foi contido por seus lábios novamente nos meus. Senti-lo era a melhor sensação que eu havia tido em toda minha vida imortal. Cada poro do meu corpo pedia mais dele, cada movimento lento que ele fazia me proporcionava um prazer inexplicável.

Ele parecia ter um manual para me manipular. Os movimentos eram certos demais, como se ele soubesse como eu gostava, como se ele tivesse estudado meu corpo antes de me invadir. Seus lábios tomaram meu pescoço, lambendo-o com volúpia, sentindo o meu gosto único.

Sua mão ainda estava no meu pescoço, e eu não me senti incomodada com isso. O aperto era familiar, e algo me dizia que ele sempre fazia isso quando me via. Eu gostava disso também. Ele prensou meu corpo um pouco mais rudemente de encontro à árvore, seu rosto encostou-se na curvatura do meu pescoço, seu hálito de canela chegou ao meu nariz com mais intensidade, inebriando meus sentidos.

Eu fechei os olhos quando senti meu corpo se entorpecer com a sensação inenarrável de um orgasmo. Minhas pernas perderam momentaneamente a força, mas meu corpo estava preso ao corpo dele, assim como a mente.

O Volturi me empurrou pela última vez de encontro à árvore, antes de derramar-se dentro de mim, ele soltou um rosnado feroz contra minha pele, no mesmo momento que sua mão finalmente desapertava meu pescoço, liberando-me da sensação sufocante e ao mesmo tempo inebriante.

Ele se separou de mim, os olhos antes vermelhos estavam turvos pela cor negra, os lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso de lado, era maldoso, e tomou novamente seu rosto perfeito no mesmo momento que ele vestia sua roupa.

- Você vai voltar?

Perguntei e esperei a resposta do Volturi com certa expectativa. Ele me fitou com lentidão e sua mão correu levemente pelo meu cabelo. Ele puxou os fios com violência, fazendo-me curvar a cabeça.

- Você verá se eu decidir voltar.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, eu senti minha mente se desprender novamente do meu corpo. O rosto do homem virou um borrão, as árvores rústicas começaram a sumir. A claridade quase me cegou.

Eu me encontrava novamente na sala que eu estava antes que a minha visão tivesse começado. Bella pedia para que Aro a matasse no lugar de Edward. Depois de alguns segundos me situando, eu percebi que Felix estava com as mãos no pescoço do meu irmão, e Aro parecia ponderar o pedido de Bella.

E o pior, a mão masculina ainda apertava meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos, resquícios da minha visão inundando minha mente. Cada segundo que Aro passava pensando em qual decisão tomaria, era um segundo de tortura para mim. Porque a cada segundo, eu desejava que ele apertasse mais o meu pescoço.

E Jasper? Por que eu não me senti culpada por estar na companhia de outro vampiro? Por que eu nem sequer pensara no meu marido? Ele estaria em outro lugar? Estaria com outra vampira?

Onde eu estava? E por que eu desejava tanto o Volturi que agora me segurava pelo pescoço? E minha família? Onde estaria?

Muitas perguntas se formavam em minha mente. Eu estava inquieta, não por causa da tensão da sala em que estávamos e por causa da expectativa da resposta de Aro, mas porque eu sabia que minhas visões só se tornavam realidade com base em nossas escolhas e decisões.

E depois de sentir o que eu senti em minha visão, eu estava começando a duvidar da minha sanidade. Por mais que eu tentasse ignorar, eu sabia qual decisão eu estava mais apta a tomar.

Eu queria senti-lo novamente. Eu queria que minha visão se tornasse realidade.

Antes que Aro abrisse a boca, eu já havia me decidido.

* * *

><p><em>"O sexo sem amor é uma experiência vazia. Mas como experiência vazia é uma das melhores." <em>

**Woody Allen**


End file.
